Aero India
| establishment = 1996 | type = commercial and military | held = Biennial, February | operator = DRDO, Government of India | attendance = 275, 000 (2011) | events = Acrobatics Static display | website = http://www.aeroindia.in }} Aero India is a biennial air show and aviation exhibition held in Bangalore, India at the Yelahanka Air Force Station. It is organized by Defence Exhibition Organisation, the Ministry of Defence. Organisers The Defence Ministry of India, Indian Air Force, Defence Research and Development Organization (DRDO), Department of Space, the Union Civil Aviation Ministry and other such organizations join hands to organize the Aero India show, making it the largest air show in Asia. Air shows The first edition of the air show was held in 1996. During this Aero India Show, many manufacturers and service providers from the Indian aerospace and aviation industry meet the potential buyers of their products. After 1996, the 4th edition of the air show took place in 2003. About 176 exhibitors from 22 countries all over the world came to grace the show. In the year 2005, more than 380 participants came to the Aero India show’s 5th edition. In this show, many military and civil aircraft as well as aerospace products were displayed. The 2007 Aero India show was held at Yelahanka Air Force Station in Bangalore in Karnataka. The 7th edition was held from 11 to 15 February 2009, and included 592 exhibitors from over 25 countries. The eighth edition started on 9 February 2011. In recent years, the Aero India has emerged as one of the world's most important and largest military aviation exhibitions. The Mikoyan MiG-35 and [[F-16IN|F-16IN Super Viper]] were unveiled for the first time at the 6th and 7th editions of Aero India respectively. 1st edition (1996) The first edition of Aero India was held in 1996. Since then, the event has gradually earned international recognition, and has seen increased participation from exhibitors since then. 2nd edition (1998) The second edition started on 8 December 1998 at the Yelahanka Air Force Base. It was inaugurated by George Fernandes, India's Defence Minister. It included fly pasts by three Jaguars, three MiG-23s, three HAL Tejas, 9 HAL Kiran aircraft of the Surya Kiran aerobatic team, Hawk 200, Mirage 2000 and the Sukhoi Su-30MKIs. this was followed by sky diving display by nine sky divers of the Akash Ganga team. The exhibition stalls included displays by Boeing, Allied Signal, Bell Textron, Airbus Industries, Aerospatiale, Dassault, British Aerospace, HAL, DRDO, ADA, BEL and NAL. The French and Russian presence was especially strong, and the highlights were the detailed models of all Boeing commercial aircraft starting from Boeing 717 to Boeing 777. 3rd edition (2001) Bangalore's third air show opened at the Yelahanka AF Base on 7 February 2001. 4th edition (2003) 176 companies from 22 countries participated in the 4th edition of the event from 5 to 9 February 2003 in Yelahanka at the outskirts of Bangalore. It was inaugurated by the then Defence Minister of India(seen in first thumb of photograph), George Fernandes. About 50 delegations from the United States, Europe, Russia, the Middle East, Asia-Pacific and Africa visited Bangalore for the event. The French delegation was led by the Prime Minister of France, Jean-Pierre Raffarin. A pair of HAL Dhruv performed their first display, and a composite formation was flown which was led by the Dhruv, followed by a pair of Kiran, Mirage 2000 and Sukhoi Su-30s. 5th edition (2005) The 5th Aero India 2005, the biennial air-show-cum-defence exhibitions, was held at the Yelahanka Air Force Base in Bangalore from 9–13 February 2005. The Aero India 2005 attracted record 380 exhibitors from the world's leading industries in the field of civil and military aviation, aerospace and airfield upgrade. The show included both air displays as well as static exhibitions of military and civil aircraft. A total of 80 aircraft including Fighters, Light Combat Aircraft, Advanced Light Helicopters, Intermediate Jet Trainers (AJTs), Maritime Surveillance Aircraft and Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) displayed their flying skills and capability during the Aero India 2005 show. The Indian Air Force (IAF) and the Indian Navy also displayed their various aircraft. There were 32 official military delegations and over 250,000 people enjoyed the Aero India 2005 show, which is considered Asia's premier air show. The major attractions of Aero India 2005 were the leading fighter, advanced jet trainers and unmanned aerial vehicles from Russia, US, France, Britain, Israeli and India who took part in the flying as well as static displays at the show. The visitors enjoyed the spectacular flying performances and static exhibitions of the Russian MiG-29K, Su-30MKI and Il-78 tanker; the American F-15E, C-130J Super Hercules and P-3C Orion aircraft; the French vintage Mirage 2000 and Falcon 2000; the British Hawk 100, Jaguar and Sea Harriers, and the Indian Dhruv (Advanced Light Helicopter) and Intermediate Jet Trainer (IJT) and the Swedish Saab JAS 39 Gripen. The colorful aerobatics performance by Sarang- the Indian Air Force's Advanced Light Helicopters, made everyone spell bound during the inaugural function. Other major attractions in Aero India 2005 were the unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). The Israel's Orbiter and SkyLite mini UAV impressed their visitors with beautiful look and features. The lightweight Orbiter just weighs 4.5 kg features an advanced data link system transmitting all the data and video in real time. The SkyLite mini is capable of making vertical flights from the canister, and can be launched even from narrow alleys. The U.S. maritime surveillance aircraft P-3C Orion and C-130J Super Hercules transport aircraft attracted the attention of visitors. The P-3C Orion is generally used in anti-submarine and anti-ship warfare, over-water and over-land surveillance missions, and network-centric warfare missions. The U.S. Hawkeye 2000, known for its airborne early warning and battle management command and control system, was another attraction in the Aero India 2005 show. Aero India 2005 also proved good for passenger aircraft manufacturers, as number of inquiries, especially for the smaller and low-cost aircraft were made during the show. Visitors also had a chance to get a glimpse of advanced missile systems, avionics suites, radars, and simulators. 6th edition (2007) This event was held from 7 February 2007 to 11 February 2007, at the Yelahanka Air Force Station. The attractions of the event were the Lockheed-Martin F-16, as well as the Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet, all contenders for the Indian Air Force's 126 aircraft MRCA requirement. Also present were the Surya Kiran and Sarang acrobatic teams. The Surya Kiran team consists of nine Indian pilots, and have displayed skills by flying as close as 3-5 mts at high speeds and have exhibited various formations like the arrow, diamond and concluding with the hearts. The Sarang team displays maneuvers of Advanced Light Helicopter (ALH). During the rehearsals for the show, one of the Sarang helicopters crashed on 2 February 2007. The co-pilot was killed in the incident. However, the team performed the displays in the show. During the show, a HAL HJT-36 skidded off the runway when a tyre burst after the pilot aborted take-off as the aircraft's canopy inadvertently opened up.http://www.deccanherald.com/deccanherald/feb92007/national0253200729.asp Fortunately, there was no fatality. 7th edition (2009) The 7th edition of Aero India was held on 11–15 February 2009. 289 Indian firms and 303 foreign companies participated in one of the largest international aerospace exhibitions in Bangalore. Armament majors from several countries, including Australia, Brazil, Britain, Belgium, Canada, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Italy, Ireland, Israel, Malaysia, Norway, Poland, Romania, Russia, Singapore, South Africa, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Netherlands, Ukraine and United States. There were also country pavilions from Australia, Belgium, Germany, Israel and Romania. This year also saw China participating for the first time in Aero India. The show was preceded by an international seminar (Aero India Seminar) on aerospace technologies and applications (9–11 February), hosted by Defence Research and Development Organisation (DRDO). Nearly 330 companies from 50 countries abroad and 230 from India set up exhibits. Some 30 military and civil aircraft gave flight demonstrations. The F-16, F-18, MiG-35D, Eurofighter, IJT, Dhruv, Hawk, C-17, Embraer 135 business jet Legacy 600, C-130J, Citation XLS,G 550, AN-12 Cargo and A-310 MRTT were on display. Some 70 more were on static display. http://www.lockheedmartin.com/aeronautics/aeroindia/index.html Whose event manager will be the Confederation of Indian Industry (CII). Defense Minister A. K. Antony chaired the first meeting of the apex committee of the exhibition here Friday. "Addressing the top officials from several ministries and organizations, Antony said Aero India-2009 should be conducted in such a manner that it provides a benchmark for similar shows being organized in various parts of the world," the official said. The Indian Air Force brought out some of the vintage aircraft from its stable and flew them. The defense ministry also facilitated interaction between the overseas original equipment manufacturers and Indian business houses. "Similar interactions will also be encouraged between small and medium enterprises from home and abroad. Efforts are also being made to give exposure to students of technical and engineering colleges to encourage them to be part of the country's aim of becoming a design hub in aerospace technologies in the foreseeable future," the official added. The central government will spend nearly Rs.200 million to augment the infrastructure in and around the Air Force Station Yelahanka. 8th edition (2011) The 2011 edition of Aero India was held from 9 February to 13 February in Bangalore. It was reported that the Chinese aircraft will not participate in this edition, due to rising trade competition between India and China. However these claims were false and China had its representatives present there. The highlight of the morning was the flight display in which several aircraft performed intricate manoeuvres. HAL Tejas, which flew in a formation in public view for the first time, was a key highlight, as it performed a vertical climb and then did a belly turn right in front of the podium. While five Jaguars flew in a V-formation, the Sukhoi Su-30MKI flew in a trident formation. Boeing's F/A-18 Super Hornet, the Saab Gripen and Dassault Rafale also performed loops, rolls, and somersaults in the air. The aerobatic team Surya Kiran did their last show with their Kiran aircraft which are planned to be replaced by new BAE Hawk aircraft. The aerobatic team of Czech Republic popularly known as Flying Bulls or Red Bull also performed for first time. Indian Aerospace Companies such as Hindustan Aeronautics Limited (HAL), National Aerospace Laboratories, Mahindra Aerospace, Taneja Aerospace (TAAL) and Tata Aerospace also participated in the event. 9th edition (2013) Aero India 2013 started on 6 February 2013 at the IAF's Yelahanka Air Force base, Bangaluru and ended on 10 February 2013. 607 companies attended the air show, with 352 foreign and 78 official national delegations. The major foreign companies were from US (67 companies), France (49), United Kingdom (33), Russia (29) and Germany (22). Major attraction of this edition were the Dassault Rafale, Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, HAL Rudra, HAL Tejas, HAL Light Combat Helicopter, and the Russian Knights aerobatic team, who had come to India to perform for the first time. Major aircraft manufacturing companies like Lockheed Martin, Saab, and the British Aerospace did not showcase any aircraft this time, however an air force F-16 was part of the static display. The Suryakiran aerobatic team did not take part as it was grounded. Gallery File:Aero-Sukhoi1.JPG|An IAF Sukhoi Su-30MKI at Aero India 2007 File:Aero India bangalore 2009.JPG|An IAF Mi-35 Hind at Aero India 2009 File:Fighter Plane 1 Bangalore Aero Show 2009.JPG|A Sukhoi Su-30MKI at Aero India 2009 File:BAE UAV.JPG|A BAE Systems Mantis at Aero India 2009 File:Helicopter Aero India 2009.JPG|HAL Dhruv helicopters at Aero India 2009 File:Surya Kiran IAF.jpg|IAF Surya Kiran acrobatic team at Aero India 2009 File:AeroIndia-09 Surya Kiran-3.jpg|Surya Kiran acrobatic team at Aero India 2009 File:HAL tejas,F-16,Eurofighter Typhoon.jpg|HAL Tejas, F-16 and Eurofighter Typhoon at Aero India 2011 File:Air show, Bangalore.jpg|Surya Kiran acrobatic team an Aero India 2011 File:Dassault Rafale Taxies to the runway at Aero India 2011 (8th edition of Aero India).jpg|A Dassault Rafale at Aero India 2011 File:USAF F-16 at Aero India 2011.jpg|USAF F-16 at Aero India 2011 File:Su 30 MKI opens it's Parachute and Air Brakes while Landing at Yelahanka Air Force Base Bangaluru, Aero India 2011 (8th edition of Aero India).jpg|A Sukhoi Su-30MKI at Aero India 2011 File:F 18 Super Hornet at Aero India 2011 (8th edition of Aero India).jpg|A F/A-18F Super Hornet at Aero India 2011 File:IAF's Garud Commandos at Aero India 2011.jpg|IAF Garud Commandos at Aero India 2011 File:HAL Dhruv of Sarang Display Team at Aero India 2011.jpg|HAL Dhruv of Sarang display team at Aero India 2011 File:SAAB Gripen ready for take off at Aero India 2011.jpg|A Swedish Air Force Saab Gripen at Aero India 2011 File:Mi 17 at Aero India 2011.jpg|A Mil Mi-8 at Aero India 2011 File:Eurofighter Typhoon Taxies to the runway at the 8th edition of Aero India (Aero India 2011).jpg|A Eurofighter Typhoon at Aero India 2011 File:C 17 Globemaster at Aero India 2013.JPG|A USAF C-17 Globemaster III at Aero India 2013 File:Dassault Rafale and USAF F 16s at Aero India 2013.JPG|Two Dassault Rafale B, One Rafale C and two USAF F-16 C at Aero India 2013 File:IAF Mi 17 V5 at Aero India 2013.JPG|IAF Mi 17 V5 at Aero India 2013 File:HAL LCH at Aero india 2013.JPG|HAL Light Combat Helicopter (LCH) in digital camouflage at Aero India 2013, static display File:HAL Rudra at Aero India 2013.JPG|A HAL Rudra at Aero India 2013 File:Boeing KC 135 Tanker (right) and C 17 Globemaster III (left) at Aero India 2013.JPG|Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker (right) and C-17 Globemaster III (left) Aero India 2013 File:India_Coast_Guard_Dornier_Do_228_at_Aero_India_2013.jpg|Indian Coast Guard Dornier Do 228 at Aero India 2013 File:French Dassault Falcon 900LX at Aero India 2013.JPG|French Dassault Falcon 900LX at Aero India 2013 File:Eurocopter AS365 Dauphin at Aero India 2013.JPG|Eurocopter AS365 Dauphin at Aero India 2013 File:Rafael c ram and v shorad system.JPG|Rafael Very Short Range Air Defense (V-SHORAD) system at Aero India 2013 File:Indian Army Dhruv Helicopter at Aero India 2013.JPG|An Indian Army Dhruv at Aero India 2013 File:IAF Mi 8 for VIP Transport at Aero India 2013.JPG|An IAF Mi-8 for VIP Transport at Aero India 2013 File:Rafael SPYDER SAM System.JPG|Rafael SPYDER air defense System at Aero India 2013 File:DRDO AEW&C Embraer ERJ 145.JPG|DRDO AEW&CS, on Embraer ERJ 145 as a platform, Fly pass at Aero India 2013 File:IAF Tejas Landing at Aero India 2013.JPG|An IAF Tejas landing during Aero India 2013 File:IAF Sukhoi 30 MKI.JPG|IAF Sukhoi 30 MKI with tilted forward horizontal stabilizers (Canards) at static display Aero India 2013 File:Indian Air Force C 130J Super Herculus at Aero India 2013.JPG|An IAF C-130J Super Hercules at Aero India 2013 File:Russian Knights.JPG|4 Sukhoi Su-27Ps of the Russian Knights performing at Aero India 2013 File:Sarang.JPG|Sarang display team of IAF at Aero India 2013 File:Flying Bulls.jpg|Zlín Z-50s of The Flying Bulls aerobatics team at Aero India 2013 File:HAL LCH.jpg|HAL Light Combat Helicopter at Aero India 2013 File:A scaled down model of Brahmos-II at Aero India 2013.jpg|A scaled down model of Brahmos-II at Aero India 2013 References External links * Aero India Home Page * AeroIndia.org is a volunteer collaborative project to provide Aer India 2007 News, Photographs and Videos * Aero India 2005 Photographs and web coverage at India Defence * Photo feature of Aero India Show 2001 on www.bangalorebest.com * [http://www.rediff.com/money/2003/feb/04aero.htm "Aero India show begins on Wednesday..."] - rediff.com article dated 4 February 2003 * [http://www.financialexpress.com/fe_full_story.php?content_id=80919 "Aero India show attracts 146 companies"] - The Financial Express story dated 28 January 2005 Category:Air shows Category:Indian Air Force